The market
Story Jayjay Burdell - Jayjay enters the western market and explore the groceries around the public after exploring she have met Ke$ha Rose asks her to meet her at the clan's Jayjay's confused about Ke$ha's truth why she always disappeared in every nights after the conversation Jayjay exit the market instead of exploring. Circe Copperrline - Circe just appears in the public in the human species he is exploring around in the market if Jayjay met Circe they befriends together Circe says that he's Jayjay's friend when they were conversating the snake appears at Circe so they were interrupts by Ke$ha Rose tells Circe "Is my darling bothering you sir?" Circe asks but then "There's a snake in his boot" Circe tells them his name "Call me Circe." Ke$ha questions Jayjay about the dinner performance she said she'll finish talking with Circe for now on and she leaves Circe tells Jayjay the problem then Circe have the Woody doll pulls the string voice and he says "There's a snake in my boot!" Jayjay tells Circe to not wig out unfortunately Circe decided to free the snake he tells the public "I love to apologize to everyone for the advance for this advice so let the battle of the market begin!" and frees the snake and it destructs the public Angelina, The wolves and Circe are staring at them Ke$ha stares at Circe he says "Check please." and she looks at Jayjay she smiles. Angelina Feathers - Angelina is at her shop waiting for a customer to show up in the first place Angelina is in human self she came from the heavens where she's the god's family member of the white castle she awaits for the customer if Jayjay meets her they befriends and Jayjay asks Angelina for the prize of those crosses if Angelina chooses the expensive prizes Jayjay leaves if Angelina chooses the cheap prizes Jayjay buys the crosses if she don't have enough so Angelina waits for another customer. Players # Jayjay Burdell # Circe Copperrline # Angelina Feathers Choices Jayjay Burdell ''' '''enters the market # Buy the pears # But the grapes # Buy the oranges # Buy the apples # Buy the batteries �� Jayjay meets her queen Ke$ha: Well finally you're here. I need you to meet me right in the forest tonight Exit the market or Explore the market # Meet Angelina �� Buy the crosses # Meet Circe �� Circe Copperrline Explore the market # View the horses # Read the newspaper # Buy the pears # Meet Jayjay # Ke$ha questions Circe Ke$ha: Is my darling bothering you sir? Maybe I don't know Both Ke$ha leaves There's a snake in my boot! Check Please Angelina Feathers Wait for customer # Meet Jayjay Jayjay: How much were these? 25$ - Jayjay buys �� -Purchases if she have enough for Angelina 29$ - Jayjay buys �� -Purchases if she have enough for Angelina 300$ - Jayjay leaves �� 399$ - Jayjay leaves �� Wait for another customer References # Circe have the Woody doll from the series of Toy story # The Iron Giant - Hogarth is looking for his squirrel until it went in Dean's pants Trivia # Angelina made her first appearance in Jayjay's chapter Collectibles Cartoons # Horse cartoon - In the western restaurant # Cowboy cartoon - Pinned at the wall of posters at the barrels